Family and Enemies
by Swiftstorm of Forestclan
Summary: Jasmine, a female night fury, finds Hiccup and Toothless on their flight to the isle of night. She tries to stop them and lead the to the real island but it is too late. Next thing she knows, she is in a net! Journey with Jasmine as she tries to escape from Alvin and the outcasts alive.
1. Prologue: The Capturing

A purple night fury flew in the bright clouds of night. She twisted and turned in the cool air. Suddenly, she heard voices, a human and a night fury were approaching fast. She hid in a cloud and watched them. "Come on bud, let's get you home," the boy said. The purple night fury looked at their direction, she knew they were going to the island of furies but they were going the wrong way! She growled and flew out of the cloud, hoping to get to the island of which he was going so she could show him it was the wrong one. She almost laughed when they didn't see her. In a flash, she had landed. She hid behind a boulder and made herself look bigger so they could see her. The boy and the night fury landed and the boy made night fury noises. Jasmine, the purple night fury, answered. "I'm here,"she called. They saw her and came towards her but, in a split second, she was captured by a net and was dragged away. Jasmine couldn't move and there was a leathery rope holding her jaws together. She tried moving but it only made it worse. Suddenly, the boy and his dragon were also captured. A man walked out and growled something and the two were taken to the boat. The man walked to Jasmine, hauled her to the boat and put her on it, but not were the two could see. She was captured.

Later, Jasmine opened her eyes to see they had reached land. Once again, the man picked her up and took her. She was put into a large cage and two men freed her from the ropes but she was chained to the floor and they put reins, like for horses, on her head. She also felt the strange feeling of her neck having metal on it. She growled and turned, trying to bite the men but they had shut the cage doors, laughing. Jasmine growled and moved around the room. She was happy that it was very big. She flew and short distance and noticed the chain was very long. She flew around. She landed with a thud and shook herself just as she heard Alvin's, the man who captured them, voice. "You won't get away with this," the boy said. The night fury nodded. Alvin chuckled. "Hush, I'm giving you the tour," he laughed. "Look in this cage. It holds my newest and most valuable dragon. She's a crazy one if you ask me. Found her on that island that we found you," Alvin said. The boy and his dragon looked into the cage just as Jasmine had begun to come to them. She reached the cage bars and the boy gasped. "A female night fury," he said in a hushed tone. The other dragon couldn't move. He just stood there, frozen with happiness and shock. Alvin put his hand on the cage and Jasmine growled, snapping at it. Jasmine watched an the boys were took away and Jasmine crawled away to a small spot of sunlight were the sun was hottest, lied down, and made herself a fire ring around it. She suddenly heard noises and saw that the two men were back, studying her. Growling, Jasmine turned her back to them and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Jasmine awoke to find herself in an arena. She growled and shook herself. She still. Had the stupid gear on. Now, she growled. She tried to move her tongue but the metal bit in her mouth was holding it down. The boy was also there and he was scared. He scrambled to his feet and Jasmine did the same. He reached out his tiny hand. Jasmine knew she should trust him, he wasn't one of them. She took his offering of trust and flew away. Suddenly, she heard banging on metal and a human voice and opened her eyes to be back in her cage. Alvin was standing there with a bucket of fish. He murmured something and dumped the fish into a food bowl inside of the cage. "Enjoy, dragon," he called as he left. Jasmine shook her head and walked to the food. She pulled out a fish and began eating. The bit made it hard to eat, but not impossible. Jasmine shook her head but her neck hurt because the metal ring around her neck was heavy and fit exactly around her neck. She growled and padded around the cage. She saw several outcasts walking around the cages. Suddenly, she saw a small, scrawny girl being pushed around. "Come on, Heather. I bet Alvin won't be too happy to see you after you betrayed him," on man said. The girl's arms were tied but she was still able to move. She flung herself into his face. "Shut up," she yelled and then began walking again. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, a brown skirt, and a black shirt. She glanced at Jasmine. Then opened her eyes wide and looked over there again. "A night fury," she gasped.

"Yeah, you'd better get away from her. Alvin might feed you to her if you touch her and you betrayed him," one of the men said. Heather murmured something under her breath that Jasmine wasn't able to hear. Then, she was pushed away from Jasmine. Jasmine sighed, shaking her head. Suddenly, she thought of something. Smiling, she blew a small flame, melting some of the chain to where she was free enough to break it and be more free. She smiled and shook her self. The dark purple dragon walked over to her nest, the left over chain that was on her leg clinked on the stoney floor. She was still trapped.

Later that day, Jasmine growled and let out a burst of fire that harmlessly went onto the cage bars. Still, the cage was around her. Still, she was trapped. Jasmine roared and flew around the cage. Suddenly, there was a rope on the metal thing around her neck. "Come on, Night fury," a man chuckled as men tied ropes around her and forced her to an arena. "Alvin, we brought it like you asked," one man said. He smiled. " Hold it down so I can look at it," he said an walked out of the shadows as the men chained her to the stone floor. She opened her eyes wide, what was he going to do to her?


	2. Flames of a Friendship

**Me: Thank you for you review. I am very happy to have written this chapter so early. I thought it would have taken forever.**

**Jasmine: -growls- Get on with it!**

**Heather: I agree!**

**Hiccup: Yes! Wait, why am I here?**

**Toothless: -growls and pushes Hiccup over-**

**Jasmine and Heather: That's why - are laughing-**

**Me: Well then... One with the story! **

* * *

Chapter One

Alvin walked to her. He looked at her face, not flinching from her cold glare. He looked at her tail and wings. Alvin looked at her paws, claws, scales, everything. He was soon on the other side of Jasmine's body. The man pulled on her wing, opening it. She growled at him and shook her wing but he kept a firm hold on it. He looked at her carefully. Then, Alvin took a step back. "Chain her to the middle," he said. The men did as he asked. She growled and leapt at him but he saw it coming stopped her. The night fury growled and curled up, falling asleep. She was still aware of the man studying her.

Not long later, Jasmine was awoken by the sound of cages closing. Her eyes shot open and she growled. There was a strange leather thing on her right wing. She was also being held down by several chains and straps. She growled, moving her tail tip. Alvin was walking around her. "Nice, nice. She will be a great addition to my dragon collection. Make sure she can't move too much," he called to the men working on the chains and straps. Jasmine shook herself and lied down fully, she was giving up at the moment. The men strapped a chain inside of her mouth, after having to pry it open. They used the reins to strap another chain that went from the top of her head and went into her mouth, holding up her upper jaw. Jasmine's ears where strapped put into the reins fully and the reins had two long straps that came down, connected to other straps that went onto her underbelly. Her wings were half open and were strapped down like that. Jasmine growled. She was held in place, and it was tight. The men took off the metal thing on her neck but it was replaced by chains and leather. Alvin finally made his was closer to her. He growled to the men and they left the cage. Alvin grabbed her head and opened her mouth. Her ran his fingers along her teeth. She growled and sheathed them. Alvin opened her jaws wider and looked closer. He then, leaving her jaws open, went to the head. He held her right ear in his hand. He looked at it carefully before he ran his hands along her neck. He moved to her body. Alvin grabbed her right wing and looked at it carefully. The large man dropped it and grabbed her tail he picked it up and looked at the fins. It felt weird for another creature to be moving parts of her body. He dropped the tail. " Leave her like that until lunch. I'm going to take her for a test," he said to the men and they left. Jasmine sighed and closed her eyes. She fell into a deep sleep.

The night fury awoke a lunch. Alvin was back. He had a fish. Jasmine shook her head and got to her paws. Wait, she could get to her paws! Suddenly there was a heavy weight on her back, she was free but now the metal is back. She growled. Alvin took a leather lead rope, strapped it to her reins and took her out of the cage. Her wings were tied so she couldn't fly away. Alvin laughed. "That's right, dragon. You can't get away from me now," he laughed. Jasmine growled, following him. He led her into a human den. She looked around. It was kind of dark. Jasmine didn't mind. She just kept following. Alvin led her into a room filled of strange objects. He said something and took out a sharp object. Jasmine growled but she was suddenly chained down by a group of men. The men backed up. Alvin took the sharp thing and stuck it into her body. Jasmine growled, it was painful. He took it out and stuck it into her wing. He then went for her tail fins. Soon, the object had her blood in it. He put it into a strange looking cup and gave the cup to a man who left with it. Alvin took Jasmine into a second room, this time she was let outside, but it was another trap. It was an arena. Next thing Jasmine knew, Alvin was on her back. "Dragon, go," Alvin said. Knowing no other option, Jasmine flew into the air. Alvin growled, got off as Jasmine flew around him.

Five months later, Jasmine was back in her original cage. This time, Heather was there. Jasmine looked at the girl. Heather looked into Jasmine's eyes. Heather's eyes were filled of happiness, fear, sadness, and love. Jasmine's pupils became bigger and she sat up. "Hi. I know you can probably understand me, but I can't understand you. We're stuck here together. I was one of the few people who betrayed Alvin. Maybe we can..." Heather stopped talking as soon as Jasmine laid her head on Jasmine's lap. "I will," Jasmine cooed. With that, they became rider and dragon, best friends.

Jasmine as Heather walked side by side. There were outcasts leading them to the arena. Jasmine snapped at them and Heather growled something at them too. Heather took Jasmine's rope as the two made their way to the arena. Alvin was there and he had two men put a saddle on Jasmine's back. Then, the men added the reins onto her head. Heather was told to get onto Jasmine. The two of them nodded and Jasmine leapt into the air. Jasmine hid in a small cave. Then, Heather got off. Heather smiled and reached out her hand. Jasmine smiled, her pupils were bigger. Then, she leaned foreword and took the offering of trust. Then, Heather leapt onto Jasmine's back. The purple night fury flew out of the cave and flew around the arena. "Go," Heather whispered and Jasmine blew a plasma blast at the wall. The bad part was that the blast didn't do anything. The two went at top speed. Jasmine smiled and looked at Heather. "Let's go, Jasmine," Heather yelled. Jasmine nodded and flew to the middle of the arena. Heather smiled and got off of the saddle. The two of them nosedived to the floor. Soon, Heather twisted around, got back into the saddle and Heather pulled up of the reins. The two danced in the air for hours before going back into the cave. Alvin had granted them permission to live in the arena and its cave. They were true Best Friends.


	3. Freedom

Chapter Two: Freedom

Heather lied down, tired. Jasmine was lying in a half-circle with Heather's head of her left wing. She smiled and hit Heather with her tail feathers. "Hey, what was that for?" Heather exclaimed but after she finished the sentence, she burst out laughing. Jasmine did the same. Heather smiled and lied down fully. Jasmine covered Heather with her left wing's feathers for warmth. She smiled and closed her eyes to sleep.

Jasmine woke up, not because of Alvin, but because she felt the need to fly. She growled at Heather and nudged her arm, but she did not awaken. Jasmine growled louder and licked Heather's face. Heather woke up, coughing. "What did you do that for?" Heather yelled, playfully. Jasmine chuckled. "Seriously, you don't know. Let's go on a flight," Jasmine exclaimed. Heather smiled. Jasmine flapped her wings and, finally, Heather understood. "Okay, girl. Let's go. Maybe we can try to get a bigger arena..." she said while jumping onto Jasmine's back. Jasmine nodded and opened her wings. They were about to do their second flight.

She leapt into the air and they were out of the cave. Heather smiled and leaned back. Jasmine nodded and began flying up. She reached the metal bars and turned so they could free fall. Jasmine was careful not to have either of them touch the metal bars. Then, Heather took herself out of the saddle and did a summersault in the air before beginning the dive. Heather and Jasmine smiled as they began their fall.

Jasmine smiled and poked Heather, making Heather twirl. Jasmine blew a plasma blast at the ground. Heather laughed as the flames heated up the air. The two of them twirled in the air. As Jasmine got back into flight position, Heather put her feet back into the metal and leather stirrups before making them produce a "click" noise and they tightened around her feet. She grabbed the reins and pulled up as they began to near the metal wall. They went along the ceiling, upside-down. Jasmine was careful with Heather though. Heather pulled left on the reins and Jasmine veered left. They landed and lied down, watching the sunset.

Jasmine growled as she and Heather were roped and took out of their arena. Jasmine growled and nipped the men. She took Heather, who leapt onto her back, and ran back to the arena but the men kept their grip. Jasmine yelped in fear as they put more ropes on her neck, tail, head, and legs. She roared, blasted them with fire, and leapt into the air. They were free! Jasmine growled, the ropes were weighing her down. She shook a few loose ropes off and flew faster. "Over there, Jaz," Heather said, pointing at an island that Jasmine believed was called "Berk". Jasmine smiled, Heather's nickname for her was Jaz. She let out a roar of excitement and flew faster. She was really excited to see what creatures were on the island.

Soon, the two had landed. Jasmine sniffed the air. There was only a feint trace of night fury but many other scents. Jasmine walked through the forest, curious about the humans that lived there. Jasmine shook it off when Heather pulled on the reins, signaling to go to a small cove. Jasmine nodded and jumped into the cove. Smiling, the two lied down and fell asleep. It was their first night together, without the metal bars surrounding them.


	4. The Powers of Night

**Me: Hey, I'm back! In this chapter, it gets interesting...**

**Jasmine: Hurry up!**

**Heather: -smiles-**

**Me: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. If you review then you will get a Jasmine plushie! Anyway, Jasmine, Heather time for the disclaimer.**

**Jasmine and Heather: Swiftstorm does not own HTTYD. But I do own Jasmine, the other fury breeds, the characters I made, and the idea.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Powers of the Night

Jasmine and Heather were lying in the cove when Jasmine had an idea. It was time, she had gained Heather's trust. Jasmine concentrated and her markings began to glow. Her eyes, wings, and tail feathers did the same. She smiled as the light engulfed her entire body. She stood up. She was now a human. Jasmine had long, black hair. She had green eyes and a small hot pink streak in her hair. She had a dark purple shirt with a small dark purple belt that had hot pink stripes on it. She also had a dark purple skirt with hot pink rings on it. Jasmine also had purple boots with pink fur on it. She also had a necklace with a night fury charm that looked like Jasmine on her neck. Smiling, Jasmine walked to the pool and looked into the crystal water. "Wow, I look amazing," she whispered. She heard a groan and footsteps and turned her head. She watched as Heather walked out of the small cave. "Hey, Heather," Jasmine said. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Where's Jasmine?" Heather asked, scared.

Jasmine laughed. "I am Jasmine," she said. Heather looked at her closely, she nodded slightly. "But how?" Heather asked carefully. "I used my powers," she said. "Powers? Show me," Heather said, excited. "Okay," Jasmine said. She reached out her right hand. Suddenly, there was a spark of light that shot out from her palm and it hit the wall of the cove. Then, she smiled and reached out both hands. She made them into a ball and began slowly opening them. She opened them and, floating above her fingers, was an orb of plasma fire. She moved her hands back and shot them foreword. This made the fire shoot foreword and crash into the wall. "Wow,"Heather gasped. Then, the two spent the day talking about powers, dragons, and the things that had happened before the two met. Jasmine was a little freaked out when she noticed how much Heather and herself looked alike. Heather had light black hair with green eyes. She also had a tan long-sleeved shirt, a brown vest, a tan, torn shirt, brown leggings and brown boots. (See "The Heather Report Parts one and two for what she looks like). Jasmine had soon gotten over it. She looked up and saw that there was a place that she could use her wings to fly to the forest. She smiled, made herself sprout wings, and flew up to the ledge, grabbing the unsuspecting Heather in her arms. Laughing, she landed. She began to start her trip to the village, after making her wings go away.

Soon, Jaz stood behind a rock just outside of the village. She watched as a tall man with a chief outfit, a reddish brown beard, and reddish brown hair. "That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the village, father of Hiccup. Hiccup is the one with the black night fury, Toothless," Heather said. "Deadly Nadders, get down," Heather gasped. Heather looked up and saw three Deadly Nadders with riders on each. Heather looked at them and began speaking dragonese. "Hey, you three. Have you saw Hiccup?" Heather asked in dragonese. "No, we hear he was captured by Alvin. Come, we'll take you to Stoick," the leader said. They swooped down and landed in front of Heather and Jasmine. She could see each of them clearly now. The leader was an amazing shade of blue with green eyes. The one on his right was black with blue eyes. The one on his left was sky blue with light green eyes.  
Then, she looked at their riders. The leader rider was a young girl with brown hair and green eyes, the one on her left was a guy with black hair and blue eyes, and the one on her right was a tall girl with long white hair and blue eyes. The leader jumped off of her nadder and stepped foreword. "Hi, I am Hannah. I believe that I should take you two to Stoick," she said before getting back onto her dragon. The other girl smiled. "I am Snow," the white haired girl said. "I am Alaki," the guy said. "I am Jasmine," she said to the three. Then, she took Hannah's hand and mounted the dragon. She saw that Heather was doing the same thing with Snow and her dragon. Jasmine felt fear and excitement, what is Stoick like?

Jasmine loved the feel of the wind in her hair. Jasmine tilted her head back and felt her air picking up in the breeze. She opened her eyes to see them beginning to nosedive to a large, two-story house. Jasmine smiled and the nadders closed their wings and tilted themselves down. Soon, the three had opened their wings and were landing. "We're all going in there," Hannah said. The nadders nodded and went to the door. Hannah knocked on the door. Soon, the man Jaz had saw earlier walked outside. "Hello, Snow, Hannah, Alaki, Heather. Who's this?" he said. "I'm Jasmine," she said. He sounded nice. "I am Stoick, but you probably know that. I'll let you and Heather stay here until you decide to leave. Hannah, take Hannah and Jasmine to the extra house. Hannah nodded and led the nadder to a large house. Jasmine and Heather smiled, getting her off of the nadder. She walked inside and saw that the house was really big. There was an upstairs and a main room. The main room had a fireplace and several nesting areas for dragons as big as a thunder drum. Jasmine smiled and climbed upstairs. There were two rooms and Jasmine went into the right one. There was a bed and another nest in the room. There was also another fireplace. She noticed that Heather's room looked exactly like hers. She smiled, her necklace was glowing a bit but she made it stop. She walked over to her bed and fell asleep.

A week later, Jasmine and Heather were members of the village. Jasmine walked out of the house and looked around. It was her day to find a dragon. She ran into the forest, knowing just where to look. Jasmine turned into a night fury while she fell off of a cliff. She sped to the island of furies. Soon, she had picked out a breed of fury to get. She walked to the Starclan territory. Smiling, she walked into the camp. She saw a black female dragon with white flecks and blue eyes. It was a Star Fury. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Jasmine. Can I take you with me to Berk?" Jasmine said. The Star fury nodded. "Sure, I'm Solar. I'll come," she said. Jasmine turned into her human form and leapt onto her back, riding back to Berk.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading. REMEMBER THAT IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A JAZ PUSHIE!


	5. The Nadder

**Me: Hey, Swiftstorm of Forestclan here. Are you ready to meet Heather's dragon? In order to understand tomorrow's chapter, you have to watch the new episode tonight! **

**Heather and Jasmine: Time for the Disclaimer! She does not own HTTYD but does own Sky, Jasmine, Jasmine the human, Jasmine's powers, the story idea, anything else that you haven't saw in the movie or on the TV.**

**Me: Please R&R! I will give you a Jasmine and Heather plushie if you review!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Nadder

Jasmine smiled as she landed on Berk. "What is that?" she heard several Vikings ask. Solar looked at them. Then, she shook her head and Jasmine led the Star Fury to the house. Jasmine smiled and opened the door before leading Solar inside. The Star Fury looked around before leaping into the sky and resting on one of the nests. Jasmine smiled and turned away, climbing into her own bed. Within a minute, she was asleep.

Jasmine awoke at dawn. Solar was growling at something outside. Jasmine and Heather followed her carefully as they opened the door. Outside, it looked normal but the three knew better. Jasmine could smell smoke. She leapt onto Solar, Heather did the same, and they took to the sky. "Over there," Jasmine yelled and turned Solar to a smoke filled area. Soon, they had landed. Within seconds, Jasmine was a fury and Heather had her sword out. Solar, Heather, and Jasmine moved through the smoke. Suddenly, there was a yell. "Help, The flames are hurting me," a dragon shrieked. By the sound, they knew it was a Deadly Nadder. The three raced to the sound. They stopped in a clearing. Before them, was a Deadly Nadder that was trapped by vines tangling her entire body. "Help me," she shrieked. The Nadder tried struggling but the vines tightened. The dragon needed their help. They had to help.

Jasmine used her sharp teeth and claws to cut the vines. Heather was doing the same with her sword. Solar was using her sharp talons and sharper teeth. Soon, the Nadder was free. "Hurry one my back," the nadder said to Heather. Heather nodded, as if understanding, and got onto her back. The four flew into the air, just as the flames took over. Heather smiled. "So, what is your name?" Jasmine said to the Nadder. "I am Sky," she said. Heather looked at Jasmine. Jasmine turned into a human and landed on Solar. "Her name is Sky," Jasmine said to Heather. Heather simply nodded and the four quickly flew to the house. They were officially dragon riders.

It had been about a week since they found Sky. Sky and Solar were inside that morning. Jasmine and Heather were walking around the village. Jasmine smiled and ran to the only shop near their house. Jasmine looked around and saw an amazing white saddle with matching reins that have small black spots on them. She grabbed the gear. Jasmine looked around a bit more. She and Heather picked out the reins and saddle, some gear for Sky, new clothes, sketch books, and pencils. They had enough stuff for now. They also bought a copy of the Book of Dragons. Jasmine spent all night studying the book before falling asleep with the book on top of her.

The next morning, Jasmine woke up to find that someone had set breakfast on her bed for her. She got up and ate after brushing her hair. She left the house to see it was only dawn. Smiling, Jasmine saddled up Solar and flew to the beach. She looked around and saw Solar was already making a place to sleep. The two watched the sunrise together. Jasmine watched fish swim through the ocean and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a voice behind of her. She turned around to see Heather walking with Sky. The two made their way to lie with Jasmine and Solar. The four lied on their backs and watched the clouds. They were truly riders of Berk.

Chapter Four: The Nadder

Jasmine smiled as she landed on Berk. "What is that?" she heard several Vikings ask. Solar looked at them. Then, she shook her head and Jasmine led the Star Fury to the house. Jasmine smiled and opened the door before leading Solar inside. The Star Fury looked around before leaping into the sky and resting on one of the nests. Jasmine smiled and turned away, climbing into her own bed. Within a minute, she was asleep.

Jasmine awoke at dawn. Solar was growling at something outside. Jasmine and Heather followed her carefully as they opened the door. Outside, it looked normal but the three knew better. Jasmine could smell smoke. She leapt onto Solar, Heather did the same, and they took to the sky. "Over there," Jasmine yelled and turned Solar to a smoke filled area. Soon, they had landed. Within seconds, Jasmine was a fury and Heather had her sword out. Solar, Heather, and Jasmine moved through the smoke. Suddenly, there was a yell. "Help, The flames are hurting me," a dragon shrieked. By the sound, they knew it was a Deadly Nadder. The three raced to the sound. They stopped in a clearing. Before them, was a Deadly Nadder that was trapped by vines tangling her entire body. "Help me," she shrieked. The Nadder tried struggling but the vines tightened. The dragon needed their help. They had to help.

Jasmine used her sharp teeth and claws to cut the vines. Heather was doing the same with her sword. Solar was using her sharp talons and sharper teeth. Soon, the Nadder was free. "Hurry one my back," the nadder said to Heather. Heather nodded, as if understanding, and got onto her back. The four flew into the air, just as the flames took over. Heather smiled. "So, what is your name?" Jasmine said to the Nadder. "I am Sky," she said. Heather looked at Jasmine. Jasmine turned into a human and landed on Solar. "Her name is Sky," Jasmine said to Heather. Heather simply nodded and the four quickly flew to the house. They were officially dragon riders.

It had been about a week since they found Sky. Sky and Solar were inside that morning. Jasmine and Heather were walking around the village. Jasmine smiled and ran to the only shop near their house. Jasmine looked around and saw an amazing white saddle with matching reins that have small black spots on them. She grabbed the gear. Jasmine looked around a bit more. She and Heather picked out the reins and saddle, some gear for Sky, new clothes, sketch books, and pencils. They had enough stuff for now. They also bought a copy of the Book of Dragons. Jasmine spent all night studying the book before falling asleep with the book on top of her.

The next morning, Jasmine woke up to find that someone had set breakfast on her bed for her. She got up and ate after brushing her hair. She left the house to see it was only dawn. Smiling, Jasmine saddled up Solar and flew to the beach. She looked around and saw Solar was already making a place to sleep. The two watched the sunrise together. Jasmine watched fish swim through the ocean and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a voice behind of her. She turned around to see Heather walking with Sky. The two made their way to lie with Jasmine and Solar. The four lied on their backs and watched the clouds. They were truly riders of Berk.

* * *

**Me: Thank you for reading! Please R&R! Remember the Plushie! Do you like Sky? Any suggestions? Thank you for all of the reviews! If you are one of the next 3 or so reviewers, you get the next chapter dedicated to you! See you tomorrow!**


	6. Hiccup

**Hey, I finished this chapter. Sorry for the strangely long wait! I was very buisy. Well on with the story! **

**Reviewers: Hiccup and Toothless are back! Many people were commenting about them. Good thing I was already writing this chapter about them! **

* * *

Chapter Five

Jasmine awoke to be greeted by the sounds out excitement. She rushed outside to find Stoick, his dragon, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, and the others.

"Where is Mildew," yelled a viking in the crowd. The heroes frowned. Then, Hiccup stepped closer. "Mildew was captured by Alvin when we were leaving the island," Hiccup said sadly. Jasmine looked at him carefully before noticing that he was the guy who was trapped on the island. She quickly ran back inside without Heather following. Her eyes darted around before she forced her necklace to glow. She took out her sketch book and began to write.

"Meet me in the cove.

Jasmine."

As soon as she had finished, the pencil dropped from her hand as she began to change. She accidentally let out a screech and knocked over a table. She growled at her mistake before leaping into the air, sending many other objects crashing into the walls. She flew through the closed window and began flying to the cove, not noticing that many vikings had heard and saw her.

Jasmine let out an annoyed screech as she crashed into a boulder for the third time. She shook herself before landing at the cove. She looked around and suddenly heard voices. The voices were not Heather's. She let out a screech before hiding in a very small cave. Hiccup and the gang landed in the cove.

"I saw her come this way," he said before looking around. Jasmine stalked out from the cave, not caring about the shocked humans staring at her. She watched as Hiccup turned to see her.

"Not again," he said just before she leapt. Jasmine let out a growl. He could hurt her. He could hurt Heather. He growled something at her before the humans pulled her off of him. Growling, Jasmine backed away from the humans. "Get away," she shrieked before leaping into the air. Oddly enough, she fell back to the ground. She looked around before noticing that her right wing was badly damaged. It had a long cut in it. Her tail fins were also damaged. She let out a confused shriek just before the humans came closer to her. She opened her mouth and shrieked again before leaping away. She jumped from boulder to boulder, trying to get far away. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and she was tangled in a soft net. She let out another shriek as she fell. Then, it went black.

Jasmine awoke to be greeted by Hiccup. He was looming over her. Jasmine opened her mouth to say something when she realized that she was still a night fury. She growled at him before getting to her paws. Then, she fell down again. She noticed that ropes had been wrapped around her. She growled at the boy again. She struggled against the ropes. Suddenly, they snapped. She was free! Jasmine was about to leave when ropes were thrown around her neck.

"I was free, now there are more ropes," she growled before following the men through the village. She growled at them as they tugged on the ropes and forced her to an arena.

"Here, Toothless, stay with her," said Hiccup before he shut the two night furies inside.

"Hi," Toothless said. Jasmine frowned and leapt into the air, trying to fly.

"You know, my human can fix your tail fins and wing," he said. When he said that, Jasmine quit crashing into the walls and looked at him.

"Your human? How can humans help me? A human stole me! A human took me prisoner! Why would I let him help me?" Jasmine shrieked.

"He fixed my tail," Toothless said and raised up his tail fin. Jasmine nodded slightly before leaping into the air and hanging from the metal bars on the arena.

"I will let him help me, but if he hurts a single scale on me then I will leave this island," Jasmine growled before surrendering to Toothless. Toothless let out a screech. Soon, the humans were back.

"Okay, let's help her," said Hiccup before putting a rope around her neck and taking her to his house. Jasmine growled and fell to the ground, falling asleep.


	7. Learning To Fly Again!

**I am back! Sorry update took so long! Just so you know, Jasmine got cut on the glass from the window and got hurt from the other items she hit. Well, here is the sixth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own HTTYD or its characters, I only own Jasmine, Star Furies, and the others. **

Chapter Six: Learning To Fly... Again!

Jasmine growled as the human touched her wings. He put a long black thing on the cut and made it stay put. He then went to the tail fins. He quickly pulled out his old work on the night fury and Toothless's tail. Jasmine watched as Hiccup made two tail fins that went onto and acted as if they were her real fins. They were a lot like Toothless's tail fin. Jasmine nodded but her approval was short because Hiccup began making a saddle and many other objects so she could fly. Soon, her tail fins were perfect. All she needed now was Heather.

Half a day later, Jasmine had found her girl. She joyfully pounced onto Heather and licked her face.

"Hi, Jaz! Why aren't you at home?" she asked. Jasmine cooed and motioned for Heather to get on. As soon as Heather got on, Hiccup emerged from the shadows.

"Okay, let's get to training," he said.

Jasmine flapped her wings just as Heather began to move the stirrups on the saddle. Jasmine watched as Hiccup smiled at them.

"Let's do this," Heather said before moving the stirrups and making them go extremely fast. Jasmine and Heather flew past rocks and trees until they were flying over the ocean. Sure enough, the two men were following.

"Let's leave them in our dust," Heather said before making them go even faster. Jasmine let out a happy shriek before flapping even harder. They flew through the air at a very fast speed. Heather smiled at her before changing the speed so the boys could catch up.

Heather and Jasmine laughed as the exhausted Hiccup and Toothless caught up to them.

"Race you," both girls yelled before speeding away. The two boys were shocked at their sudden speed but soon raced after them. Jasmine had reached the village when she crashed into a wall.

"I guess we aren't as good as we thought," Heather laughed. Astrid was walking through the village when she turned around and saw the two night furies and their riders. She screamed and ran away.

"I should go talk to her. Toothless, take Jasmine to the cove, alone. Heather go back to your house," he said before racing away.

Jasmine watched as Toothless led her to the cove. She ungracefully glided into the cove. Toothless laughed as he glided into the cove.

"Okay, Heather should come soon. We have to work. Hiccup might come back but I am not sure how long he will take," Toothless cooed. Jasmine simply nodded. She turned her head to look at the sky. Nadders flew overhead with Nightmares not far behind. She leapt into the air, forcing her torn tail fins to move. It was painful but her tail fins began to work. The gears shifted, making her fake tail fins work with her real ones. Her wings began to flap as the wind picked up. The night fury began to rise in the air. She flapped harder and harder until she was high in the air. Toothless sat below, surprised. Jasmine tried to turn but her fins suddenly folded up and sent her falling through the air. She landed in the water. Growling, she waded out of the lake and trotted out of the shallows. She could hear Toothless giggle as she lied down on a smooth boulder. Soon she fell asleep.

Later, Jasmine awoke in the cove. Her tail was still folded. Trying to move it was very painful. She growled at her tail and got up. Suddenly, she realized that the thing around her wing was gone. She yelped joyfully and spun around to see Hiccup and Heather. Happy, she bounded to Heather and licked the girl's face. Laughing, Heather grabbed Jasmine's head and pulled her into a hug.

"I guess it is time for lesson two," Hiccup said, startling them.

"Okay, now, what do you do if you need to turn?" Hiccup asked.

"I tilt my tail fins,". Jasmine answered.

Toothless nodded.

"I need to move my foot on the stirrup of whichever side I need to turn and the tail fins will tilt," Heather said.

"Good," Hiccup said.

"Now, since you know what to do, I want you two to show me how you do it," Hiccup said.

Nodding, Heather mounted Jasmine and they shot into the air. They easily turned.

"Good, now, try to do it alone, Jasmine," Hiccup said. Nodding slowly, Jasmine tried turning but the tail fin closed and sent the two falling through the air. Quickly, Heather fixed the tail fins, saving them.

"That's, uh, not normal. You should be at least a bit recovered by now. I should take you to the elder," Hiccup said. Heather and Jasmine nodded, fearful.

Jasmine gulped in fear as Gothi began to check over her. She groaned in pain as the woman touched her tail and her fins. The woman began to write with her staff.

"The dragon's tail fins are almost destroyed. In order to fix them you need to have her rest. No flying. She can not use her tail fins until they have stopped hurting. Bring her back tomorrow," the markings said. Hiccup looked up from his reading and nodded.

Not long later, Jasmine groaned in pain as Hiccup took off the fake tail fins. Sure enough, there were scars and blood covering them.

"Not good,". Hiccup said. Jasmine groaned. Her tail ached. Hiccup put bandages on her bleeding tail. The young dragon groaned in pain. She growled and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Jasmine awoke at dawn. Her tail fins had stopped bleeding. She smiled slightly as she got to her paws and tried leaving the den. She let out a roar of fury as she merely shook the cage bars. Soon, Heather, Hiccup, and Gothi were there. Gothi checked over Jasmine before writing.

"The dragon is better. I sense she is still weak, however. She must not fly for one more day. The tail should be fixed by the next day. Bring her to me if any trouble happens,". Gothi wrote. The group simply nodded before leaving the cage. Jasmine yawned as sleep took over her body. She was right, she was still weak. Jasmine closed her eyes and felt sleep take over. The next day would be hard, no flying.


	8. Flight of the Night Fury

**I am SO sorry I waited so long! I have two more chapters finished already. Are you ready for the next chapter? After this, there is a really surprising one!**

Chapter Seven: Flight of the Night Fury

Jasmine awoke at dawn. It was the day that she would be able to fly again. She leapt into the air, happy. She changed her tail fins, hearing the "click" that the gears made when they changed. She let out a happy screech and rattled the cage doors. Soon, Heather had come. The young girl unattached the gear and put on the old saddle. Soon, Heather was on Jasmine's back.

The two girls raced through the cool air. Jasmine smiled as she turned her tail. Her tail no longer ached nor did it have scratches. She let out a happy screech before twisting in the air. Heather leaned back, her signal to go up. Jasmine and Heather rose in the air. Soon, they were unable to fly much higher and Heather leaned foreword. Jasmine made herself turn down and Heather unlatched herself from the saddle. The two fell through the dawn air. Soon, they began to reach the water and Jasmine turned around just as Heather grabbed onto her back, making the saddle click as she latched herself back on. She opened her wings and they shot up just as they neared the water. Smiling, they flew to land.

"That was fun,". Heather gasped as she rolled off of the back of the night fury. Jasmine smiled at the girl and bounded away as soon as she took off the saddle. She looked at the sky and was soon in the air. Her wings spread wide and her fins automatically beganChapter Six: Learning To Fly... Again!

Jasmine growled as the human touched her wings. He put a long black thing on the cut and made it stay put. He then went to the tail fins. He quickly pulled out his old work on the night fury and Toothless's tail. Jasmine watched as Hiccup made two tail fins that went onto and acted as if they were her real fins. They were a lot like Toothless's tail fin. Jasmine nodded but her approval was short because Hiccup began making a saddle and many other objects so she could fly. Soon, her tail fins were perfect. All she needed now was Heather.

Half a day later, Jasmine had found her girl. She joyfully pounced onto Heather and licked her face.

"Hi, Jaz! Why aren't you at home?" she asked. Jasmine cooed and motioned for Heather to get on. As soon as Heather got on, Hiccup emerged from the shadows.

"Okay, let's get to training," he said.

Jasmine flapped her wings just as Heather began to move the stirrups on the saddle. Jasmine watched as Hiccup smiled at them.

"Let's do this," Heather said before moving the stirrups and making them go extremely fast. Jasmine and Heather flew past rocks and trees until they were flying over the ocean. Sure enough, the two men were following.

"Let's leave them in our dust," Heather said before making them go even faster. Jasmine let out a happy shriek before flapping even harder. They flew through the air at a very fast speed. Heather smiled at her before changing the speed so the boys could catch up.  
Heather and Jasmine laughed as the exhausted Hiccup and Toothless caught up to them.

"Race you," both girls yelled before speeding away. The two boys were shocked at their sudden speed but soon raced after them. Jasmine had reached the village when she crashed into a wall.

"I guess we aren't as good as we thought," Heather laughed. Astrid was walking through the village when she turned around and saw the two night furies and their riders. She screamed and ran away.

"I should go talk to her. Toothless, take Jasmine to the cove, alone. Heather go back to your house," he said before racing away.

Jasmine watched as Toothless led her to the cove. She ungracefully glided into the cove. Toothless laughed as he glided into the cove.

"Okay, Heather should come soon. We have to work. Hiccup might come back but I am not sure how long he will take," Toothless cooed. Jasmine simply nodded. She turned her head to look at the sky. Nadders flew overhead with Nightmares not far behind. She leapt into the air, forcing her torn tail fins to move. It was painful but her tail fins began to work. The gears shifted, making her fake tail fins work with her real ones. Her wings began to flap as the wind picked up. The night fury began to rise in the air. She flapped harder and harder until she was high in the air. Toothless sat below, surprised. Jasmine tried to turn but her fins suddenly folded up and sent her falling through the air. She landed in the water. Growling, she waded out of the lake and trotted out of the shallows. She could hear Toothless giggle as she lied down on a smooth boulder. Soon she fell asleep.

Later, Jasmine awoke in the cove. Her tail was still folded. Trying to move it was very painful. She growled at her tail and got up. Suddenly, she realized that the thing around her wing was gone. She yelped joyfully and spun around to see Hiccup and Heather. Happy, she bounded to Heather and licked the girl's face. Laughing, Heather grabbed Jasmine's head and pulled her into a hug.

"I guess it is time for lesson two," Hiccup said, startling them.

"Okay, now, what do you do if you need to turn?" Hiccup asked.

"I tilt my tail fins,". Jasmine answered.  
Toothless nodded.

"I need to move my foot on the stirrup of whichever side I need to turn and the tail fins will tilt," Heather said.

"Good," Hiccup said.

"Now, since you know what to do, I want you two to show me how you do it," Hiccup said.

Nodding, Heather mounted Jasmine and they shot into the air. They easily turned.

"Good, now, try to do it alone, Jasmine," Hiccup said. Nodding slowly, Jasmine tried turning but the tail fin closed and sent the two falling through the air. Quickly, Heather fixed the tail fins, saving them.

"That's, uh, not normal. You should be at least a bit recovered by now. I should take you to the elder," Hiccup said. Heather and Jasmine nodded, fearful.

Jasmine gulped in fear as Gothi began to check over her. She groaned in pain as the woman touched her tail and her fins. The woman began to write with her staff.

"The dragon's tail fins are almost destroyed. In order to fix them you need to have her rest. No flying. She can not use her tail fins until they have stopped hurting. Bring her back tomorrow," the markings said. Hiccup looked up from his reading and nodded.

Not long later, Jasmine groaned in pain as Hiccup took off the fake tail fins. Sure enough, there were scars and blood covering them.

"Not good,". Hiccup said. Jasmine groaned. Her tail ached. Hiccup put bandages on her bleeding tail. The young dragon groaned in pain. She growled and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Jasmine awoke at dawn. Her tail fins had stopped bleeding. She smiled slightly as she got to her paws and tried leaving the den. She let out a roar of fury as she merely shook the cage bars. Soon, Heather, Hiccup, and Gothi were there. Gothi checked over Jasmine before writing.

"The dragon is better. I sense she is still weak, however. She must not fly for one more day. The tail should be fixed by the next day. Bring her to me if any trouble happens,". Gothi wrote. The group simply nodded before leaving the cage. Jasmine yawned as sleep took over her body. She was right, she was still weak. Jasmine closed her eyes and felt sleep take over. The next day would be hard, no flying.

The next day, Jasmine awoke. She was tired. She opened her eyes to see Hiccup and Heather standing over her.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"Flight?" Heather asked.

"Yes," Jasmine cooed, letting the two strap the saddle onto her back. Heather put the reins onto her head and leapt into the saddle. The teen strapped herself into the saddle before nodding to Jasmine and they leapt through the door Hiccup held open. Soon, they were in the air. Suddenly, a blonde girl and a female nadder came into view. At first glance, she didn't know the girl but soon I could tell it was Astrid.

"You leaving us?" She yelled playfully before jumping onto her nadder and joining. Jasmine smiled at Stormfly. Stormfly and Astrid flew up beside of them. Astrid and Heather did a strange thing with their paws and laughed.

"Hey, when did you guys come up with that?" Hiccup asked as Stormfly and Toothless began to quietly talk.

"We came up with the handshake the first weak that you guys were back, since we both had time on our hands," Astrid said. Heather nodded and smiled before patting Jasmine's neck.

"Let's go, Jaz. Show 'em what we've got," Heather said into Jasmine's ear. The two smiled at each other before Jasmine burst foreword. The surprised Hiccup and Astrid followed. Jasmine smiled.

"Catch us if you can!" Jasmine yelled.

"You can fly but you can't hide!" Stormfly yelled back playfully.

"I could beat you with two tail fins missing," Toothless said, smiling. Jasmine chuckled before speeding even faster.

"Guys, watch me," Jasmine yelled before flying straight up. Heather nodded before leaning herself foreword and letting Jasmine curl up. The fell through the air. Jasimine smiled as the dragons gasped in awe. She felt Heather get tenser and snapped open her wings. She looked down to see the waves a tail away from her. Heather and Jasmine flapped back up by their friends, laughing. They zoomed back to the houses. Jasmine smiled and walked inside. Suddenly, they heard a screech. The two jumped through the window, Heather on her back. They landed in a sunlit clearing to see Solar laying on her side, a nest of eggs beside of her. On her side, was a deep, bloody scar.

"Solar," Jasmine gasped.


	9. A New Thing To Add To The Dragon Manual

**Hey, guys. Wow, three new chapters in a day. Okay, I will be mainly focussing on this fanfic and will probably only be updating the others like once a month, but don't worry I will start updating them more soon. Read on!**

Chapter Nine: A New Thing To Add In The Dragon Manual

Jasmine and Heather grabbed the wounded dragon in their claws, holding her tightly. They rose in the air slowly, not about to drop their friend. Solar had passed out. Jasmine held four eggs in her jaws, the way the furies carried their eggs. Heather held the other three. They reached the main area pretty quickly even at their slow pace. Heather and Jasmine landed in the very middle of the camp and laid the eggs beside of Solar.  
Heather shifted into her human form.

"Help, someone, Help! She is injured," yelled Heather and soon vikings came pouring out of their houses. Jasmine and Heather stood guard over the wounded Star Fury and her eggs. Stoic and Hiccup soon stepped out of their house.

"Silence," Stoic yelled before making his way over to them. Jasmine braced herself for a fight but soon realized he looked just as shocked as they had been. He nodded slightly and raised his head.

"Hiccup, take her to the arena while I go get Gothi." he said. Jasmine looked at Heather, tilting her head.

"Should I-" Jasmine asked in a fury voice. Heather nodded, understanding what she was about to do. Jasmine stood taller and slowly and noticeably shifted into human form. Many people gasped in shock while others looked at her in silenced awe. Hiccup had a strange expression on his face, like he was afraid and shocked at the same time. Jasmine smiled slightly before turning and wrapping the eggs up in her jacket and handing them to Hiccup.

"Take these with her and make a soft nest for them. They will hatch in three days," Jasmine said. Hiccup shook his head as if to get rid of his emotions and took them, nodding.

"Heather, come with me. You have a lot to learn," Jasmine said to Heather before running and jumping off the cliff to the ocean. She quickly changed into fury form and let herself be carried by the wind to a small forest. Heather landed behind of her.

"Lesson one: Flight. If you're going to be a fury, you have to know our moves," she said with a smile. Heather nodded. "Watch this and see if you can copy it when I'm done." Jasmine finished before jumping into the air and doing several summersaults as she fell back to the ground. Just before she would have hit the ground, she shot open her wings and her paws, landing gracefully. Heather looked at Jasmine fearfully before shaking her head, replacing it with determination and jumping into the air. She perfectly mastered the summersaults but when she was about to land she misplaced her paws and fell to the ground. Jasmine laughed, but when Heather shot her a glare she got serious again.

"Okay, maybe we should start easier," Jasmine said as Heather got back up. "How about Sonic Flying?" she asked.

"What is Sonic Flying?" Heather asked.

"Oh, it's an ability only furies have. When we are flying, we can either fly at normal speed, fast speed, or Sonic. You have to feel it in your heart, not just your head. It is simple when you get the hang of it. You just have to angle you wings down a tiny bit but keep your body straight, fold your wings in a bit, flick your tail fin up, and it'll work, if you feel it in your heart and think it in your head. You hardly even have to flap! Only about once or twice every ten minutes," Jasmine explained.

"How come Toothless couldn't do it?" asked Heather.

"Well, when he was in the air he was switching to Sonic, and that takes a few seconds to kick in. Thus, Hiccup caught him. Since he has a mechanical fin, it won't let him go as fast. He can only go the average two speeds," Jasmine said.

"Oh, okay. I'm ready," Heather said. Jasmine smiled. It was time. The two made their way to a cliff and Jasmine jumped off.

"I'll give you an example!" she hollered before turning back on course. She angled her wings down, kept her body straight, folded her wings in a bit, and flicked her tail. Suddenly, there was a sonic boom and she was going faster than Heather had saw anything move! When Jasmine landed back on the cliff, Heather was still in awe. Heather jumped off the cliff and did the same, only she took longer because she got confused during the steps. Jasmine and Heather jumped off the cliff together and flew back to the Village, both going Sonic. They both landed in the middle of the Village, attracting attention from the Vikings. They both made their way to the arena where Solar and her eggs were.

They reached the arena in a matter of time. A storm was hovering not far away so the two girls crawled into Solar's den. Her eggs were safely beside of her in a nest made of feathers and fur. The three furies curled up, enjoying the warmth of each other.

"So, are you feeling better?" Jasmine asked. Solar nodded and moved over so they could see her wound. It had healed up now, only a scar was there.

"What attacked you?" Heather asked, concerned.

"I think it was a Death Fury. I can't really tell because I only saw one once but what else would attack me? I know it was a Death Fury," she answered. Jasmine was shocked from hearing that word again.

"Jasmine? What's wrong?" asked Heather.

"My family was murdered by Death furies, I was the only one to escape," she growled. With that, thunder began to rumble and the three of them fell asleep to the sounds of storms.


End file.
